Self-portrait pictures (usually known as “selfies” or “wefies”) are usually captured with image-capturing means (usually called a “front camera”) comprised by a mobile device placed on the same side as displaying means comprised by the mobile device. The mobile device is held in a user's outstretched arm. Some mobile devices comprise guidelines, displayed on the displaying means of the mobile device, in order to guide the composition of a scene.
In professional photography, when capturing a portrait, photographers use a soft box in order to diffuse light and capture an enhanced image in which asperities are reduced. Another advantage of a soft box is to create a reflection in the eyes of the person being portrayed. A soft box is a photographic device producing soft light by creating even and diffused light. A diffuser, such as a lightbox, creates soft light by directing light through a diffusing material. A reflector bounces light off a second surface to diffuse the light. The light from a bulb is bounced off the inside of a metalized umbrella, for example, to create a soft indirect light. Some soft box devices are a combination of a diffuser and a reflector. Moreover, the synchronization of the image-capture with light producing elements is essential. Other devices often used in photography are fill-flashes or device to produces the effect of a fill light.
Mobile devices can comprise a flash enhancing the lighting of a scene while capturing an image. The flash is usually on a back camera of a mobile device, therefore, if the user wants to use said flash, the user is not able to simultaneously adjust the composition of the image using displaying means. And, the image produced using a flash fails to reduce asperities and the reflection in the eyes of the person being portrayed is hardly noticeable.